Falling From Grace
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Robin Osgood was sent to Bullworth, still hanging on to his good personality. However it's been years since Jimmy brought peace to Bullworth and now a new kid rules the dump with an iron fist and robin is thrust into a coup to take him down.


This my bully fanfiction, I really like the game ever since I bought it at a used video game store is a shame that there were no other games for it… so here's my story!

~x~x~x~

Robin Osgood stood looking at the boy's dorm. It looked like it hasn't been fixed in ages. If it weren't for the masses of young adults leaving and entering Robin would have thought it would have been abandoned. There was a young adult with short blonde hair, flawless skin and shining blue eyes grinding his boot into the back of a young student while two hulking monsters of students held him down. Robin gulped as his hide his hazel eyes behind his shaggy black hair and quietly shifted past them. Just as he was going to pass the door he felt a large hand clasp his shoulder. Robin froze his small frame frozen. His breathing stilled and his eyes stayed wide. It felt like an eternity before he was roughly turned around to face the same young adult.

"You… You're the new kid correct?" The young man said. Robin meekly nodded. The young man walked up to Robin and observed him; his shiny blue eyes eyeing everyone inch of the boy's physique.

"What's your name?" He asked standing in front of Robin. Robin's eyes scanned the boy, he seemed harmless but something about him didn't seem right. Robin couldn't put his finger on it. He gave off the same vibe as that troublemaker from Robin's neighborhood, yet he had an air of someone noble. Robin looked down as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other before softly reply.

"R-Robin Osgood… my name is Robin Osgood." The young man scoffed

"Heh, Hello Robin Osgood, my name is Mason Noble, pleased to meet you the two meatheads behind me are John and Robert, now then I look forward to chatting with you sometime, as for now I have pressing matters to attend to. Keep your head up, Mr. Osgood and try not to get killed in the chaos called Bullsworth." Mason said walking away gesturing for Robert and John to follow. Robin blinked before walking into the dorm; he swiftly changed into the uniform once he found his mess of a room. Robin sighed, the sweater vest felt itchy, and the dress shirt felt uncomfortable. He looked at himself in the half-length mirror. Black slacks,a plain white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttons and the cuff unbuttoned as well, over that a sweater vest. Not the most perfect uniform but Robin didn't care, his father just dropped him off there while he went to party in Monaco or was it Macau? Robin never liked his father, spending his money on fast women and cheap booze. Robin turned around to see another person.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize I had a roommate…" He said he was shorter than Robin by about an inch or two. He had shaggy reddish hair and dull emerald eyes; he looked silly, wearing an oversized sweater. The boy's fingers peeked over form the large sleeves. He wore a regular Bullworth uniform; he smiled at Robin and stuck out his sweater covered hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Ethan De la Roy." Ethan said smiling and bowing his head. Robin shook his hand and nodded

"I'm Robin Osgood." Robin muttered at the odd boy. Ethan smiled and looked at the room.

"Pardon the mess these dorms have always been a mess; anyways um I guess I'd better tell you the stuff about this school." Ethan said scratching the back of his head. Robin once again nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh but before you do what can you tell me about Mason Noble?" Robin asked, Ethan paled and looked at Robin as if he murdered someone.

"D-did you say Mason Noble" Robin simply nodded, his eyes now wide with curiosity.

"Did he have his meatheads injure you? Are you hurt?" Ethan asked quickly. Robin shook his head.

"No he just introduced himself and left… He seemed like a kind enough person." Ethan scoffed and closed the dorm door.

"HEH, kind, he is a tyrant! He rules this school by force and with an iron fist. He has his dainty finger tightly wrapped around each of the cliques here and he uses them to his advantage." Ethan said

"The only one he doesn't have wrapped around his pinkies are the kids who don't belong to a clique, and with those he tortures them to give in to him." Ethan continued. Robin blinked and sighed

"Really, you're telling me that, THAT pretty boy rules this place?" Robin said, Ethan nodded, Robin sighed again.

"Is there any way to take him down?" Robin asked. Ethan looked at the floor.

"I-I suppose but I wouldn't know how… I-I think so yeah… maybe if you take down his cliques you can take him down. Make them yours!" Ethan said

"Me? You're looking at the wrong person, Ethan… I may be snide and rude sometime but I'm not strong." Robin said Ethan stood up and flashed a cocky grin.

"You don't have to be I'll help you from behind the scenes, come I'll show you the cliques" Ethan said, dragging Robin outside, the black haired boy tried weakly pulling away being dragged by the red head. Robin was pulled into the school in which the overpowering scent of immature teens assault his nostrils. Ethan looked around before pulling Robin into a cafeteria.

"Look before you Robin Osgood the cliques!" Ethan said enthusiastically, Robin looked at the people and tilted his head; there were people that were sectioned off and such a clash of stereotype.

"Ok lemme break it down" Ethan said. He pointed at a group of thin and fat kids, most of them wearing glasses and green vests.

"Those dorks are the nerds. They are the lowest and easiest to take down. Their leader is some kid named Guy Chillde. He's the geek with big round glasses and striped scarf. "Robin noted that and looked at the next group Ethan pointed to.

"Those are the gamers, they're like drug addicts but with games, they have this weird hierarchal system and have no defined leader or at least none that I can think of, but it's appears that whoever is the master gamer is the leader right now it's that guy named Asher Brown." Robin looked over they either had weird gear, wore head phones or were huge and had stained hands, probably from all the Doritos and Cheetos. Ethan pinched his nose and pointed to a group of kids with gaudy, powder blue sweater vests.

"Those toffee nosed snobs are the preps, like the nerds they are one of the 4 original cliques here an-"

"You never mentioned there were original cliques here" Robin intervened

"I meant to-"Ethan retorted quickly, almost ignoring the comment. He then continued.

"The toffee nosed snobs are the preps, rich kids they're led by some kid named Trevor Harrington, he's the kid of some former student." Ethan said. Robin took a good look at them; he swore he could smell the stench of money off them. Robins heads turned to another group of kids, all of them stained with paint and wearing green smocks.

"Art freaks" mused Ethan, Robin blinked Ethan sighed and continues

"Art geeks, simple and sweet they're weirdo who worship Dali, Van Gogh, Picasso and Monet like they're gods or something. They're leader is Alberto Cortes but other than that they're nothing interesting most of them have the personality of a sponge…" Ethan said and quickly pointed to a group of leather jacket wearing people who look like they came straight out of the Outsiders.

"Those time-traveling fools are the grease balls better known as greasers, they're tough, rough and don't take shit from nobody, especially the preps. They hang around and fix bikes and cars and shit they're leader is that guy in the black jacket, Vince Zanotti.

"They're all wearing black jackets…." Robin muttered under his breath as Ethan continued.

"Those people over there are the goths they're … odd they mostly write poetry and their reputation is riddled with rumors it'll be hard to find out about them They're leader is some guy who calls himself Raven Noir. Ethan looked at the clock.

"Lunch is about to end so let's wrap it up yes?" Robin nodded looking at the remaining two cliques, one which was pure muscles, the other nothing but colors and big eyed cartoon characters.

"Ok well looks like you seen them well the muscle heads are jocks led by Joseph Nathaniel and those walking rainbows are the weeaboos… but they call themselves otakus or something like that if you don't like what they like they will hound you, they're leader is some Japanese wannabe kid named James White but he forced everyone to call him Yuuji Tachibana or some shit like that. Now that you're aquatinted with the school let settle you in, Robin Osgood." Ethan said with a gentle smile as he walked out of the cafeteria as the bell rang. Robin looked back at the school and sighed.


End file.
